The present invention relates to covers for vehicles and, more specifically, to covers for snowmobiles.
Snowmobiles are hardy vehicles made to withstand the elements of winter. Yet all vehicles are susceptible to the expansion powers of water freezing, to repeated freezing and thawing of water and ice, to the dents and dings made by stones being thrown up by the tires of tractor-trailer rigs passing the snowmobile being towed, or to scratches made by equipment, such as camping equipment, being stored with the snowmobile.